bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum talk:The Admin chat topic
Rating I would like to express my opinion on the Rating Discussion that the Bioniclepedia Staff is having. First off, the rating idea is an interesting idea. It's similar to the proto that we see on the BZPower forums, if I have heard/seen correctly. It's just that the staff need to be constantly looking for these kinds of users that deserve a rating boost or a rating reduction. From my observations, I cannot help but notice that the staff isn't as active as, say, Wikipedia Staff. But it is understandable. The staff have their own lives to deal with, and that comes first, right? However, because this wiki does not have many active members editing, it's alright if the staff wasn't that active. But there is a lot of vandalism here, compared to other wikis. Now, 15 seems like the right amount to get to. At least to become an "Outstanding Member", let's just say. 20 seems to be pushing it, however. Seems like a high number. There are a lot of good editors here, but it just doesn't seem like anyone has even gotten farther than 8, let's just say. Same goes for rating reduction. Perhaps -15 would be a good number to ban a member for a month or however much time the staff thinks is appropriate for a ban. For new members, I believe getting a rating boost to 1 would be nice, because visitors with no account can edit the wiki. Getting a rating boost for new members with accounts would be a benefit, which I believe is a fine idea. Members would get a benefit from joining Bioniclepedia rather than editing this growing wiki without an account. I believe members, with accounts, deserve at least that much. Using the rating system should be optional. You can encourage new members to use it through the Welcome Template, which I believe Bioniclepedia has implemented already. The idea of becoming an "Outstanding Member" should help encourage existing members, or even new members, to add the rating template. All this could work out if the staff, not just Panakalego‎, is willing to use and implement the rating system. I hope my words stir some thoughts about the Rating System. Thank you for your time. - Racht 04:05, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :We aren't staff, we are administrators, staff get payed. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:27, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::... Okay, you're administrators. Just replace my "Staff" words with "Administrators." Racht 01:29, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Agreement I know it says "admin," but I'm putting my two cents in. The new user receiving a point policy is excellent. However, with good users only having about an 8, why not make the limit 10 or something closer. Boss Giovanni 22:57, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :That is what it was before. Besides, Hammerise, and several admins (including myself) have 15. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:11, 8 July 2008 (UTC) How es dis possible`? [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'Spade']] {You Got Told!} 14:22, 8 July 2008 (UTC)